In some known heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) systems, equipment setpoints are typically fixed or weather compensated (i.e., determined based on outdoor air temperature) without any feedback from other systems. As such, the produced heating/cooling capacity may deviate from a building demand corresponding to a desired building comfort level. Similarly, the authority of the capacity production and distribution system, which is determined via its fluids flows/pressures and temperatures, may be unnecessarily high, so a lower authority could be sufficient to maintain the building comfort. The capacity deviations and the high authorities may result in increased energy consumption and cost.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a control system to improve HVAC system efficiency and maintain building comfort levels.